wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wobbly Camel
Wobbly Camel is a song from the Wiggly Safari video and album. It contained Steve Irwin and Captain Feathersword's vocals except when performed live. This can also be seen and heard on the Furry Tales video and album. Lyrics Wiggly Safari Wobbly camel walking by (Wow, a camel) Padded hoofs and hooded eyes (Look at those eyes) A bendy neck and a long tail (Woo-ha, what a neck) Let's head out on the desert trail Take a camel for a ride In the saddle riding high Bouncing up and bouncing down (Ho, ho this is so bouncy) The camel makes a rumbly sound (Rumbling away) From Abu Dhabi to Australia (Oh, Abu Dhabi) In the desert, the camel it won't fail you They can go without a drink (I'm getting thirsty) For days and days what do you think (Days and days) Where they live it's really sunny (Ooh it's so hot) They never bathe so they smell funny Their tails swish the flies away What a way to spend the day Bouncing up and bouncing down (We're still bouncing) The camel makes a rumbly sound (Ooh, what a rumbling sound) From Abu Dhabi to Australia (Abu Dhabi) In the desert, the camel it won't fail you Wobbly camel walking by (Wobble, wobble, wobble) Padded hoofs and hooded eyes (Hoh-ho look at him go) A bendy neck and a long tail (What a great tail) Let's head out on the desert trail (Good idea) Take a camel for a ride In the saddle riding high Bouncing up and bouncing down (Bouncy, bouncy) The camel makes a rumbly sound From Abu Dhabi to Australia (Oh Abu Dhabi, wa hoo) In the desert, the camel it won't fail ya "Oh no! How can Jeff sleep on that bouncy camel? We better wake him up, everyone, are you ready?" "1, 2, 3, wake up, Jeff!" Furry Tales Wobbly camel walking by With padded hoofs and hooded eyes A bendy neck and a long tail Let's head out on the desert trail Take a camel for a ride In the saddle riding high Bouncing up and bouncing down The camel makes a rumbly sound From Abu Dhabi to Australia In the desert, the camel it won't fail ya They can go without a drink For days and days what do you think Where they live it's really sunny They never bath so they smell funny Their tails swish the flies away What a way to spend the day Bouncing up and bouncing down The camel makes a rumbly sound From Abu Dhabi to Australia In the desert, the camel it won't fail ya Wobbly camel walking by With padded hoofs and hooded eyes A bendy neck and a long tail Let's head out on the desert trail Take a camel for a ride In the saddle riding high Wobbly camel! Phew! Swish. Song Credits Trivia *In the 2013 version, the brass section is omitted so the guitars and keyboards can be heard more clearly. *Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, and Emma Watkins weren't credited for arranging the 2013 version of the song. *Jeff Fatt is uncredited for playing the keyboards in the 2002 version. *Murray Cook and Anthony Field are uncredited for providing vocals. Performances/Appearances Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Furry Tales songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:Series 4 Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! Songs Category:Songs by the Original Wiggles Category:Wiggly Giggly Adventures (Rental Video) Songs Category:Bonus Feature songs Category:The Wiggles in Concert songs Category:Lights, Camera, Action! (concert) songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs